All eyes on me
by Bad-Doggo
Summary: Cansado de una vida de lujos Spike decide renunciar a todo lo que alguna vez conoció para seguir su sueño de ser leyenda en el rap...aun si eso conlleva dejar amigos y familia atrás. [Humanos]


ES UN COMIENZO

Monotonía, era lo que definía a la perfección la vida del joven Spike, que ha sus veintiocho años de edad estaba completamente aburrido de la vida, tenía todo lo que quería, el auto que manejaba era último modelo, tenía por pareja a una mujer que muchos considerarían una diosa, su familia se codeaba con la crema y nata de la sociedad, en su billetera siempre había una cantidad de dinero que muchos considerarían exorbitante.

Entonces si tenía una vida de ensueño porque estaba aburrido, fácil es porque desde que tenía uso de razón siempre tuvo estos privilegios, nunca tuvo que trabajar por algo que quería, solo tenía que desearlo y más tardaba en parpadear cuando obtenía lo que quería, nunca conoció el trabajo, nunca supo que era partirse la espalda para llevar comida al hogar, nunca supo que era llegar a deshoras de la noche después de una agotadora jornada de trabajo, en cierto punto eso le causaba un poco de alivio sin embargo lo que más dominaba en él era impotencia y coraje pues él nunca haber trabajado por algo en su vida lo hacía sentirse como un parásito, varias veces había conseguido un empleo en el cual la remuneración era lo suficientemente buena para darse sus lujos aunque al siguiente día terminaba dejándolo, la razón eran los constantes reclamos por sus padres alegando siempre con argumentos como "somos ricos, no le veo el caso a que trabajes" o "más dinero, no es necesario que trabajes, dime cuanto quieres" o "un miembro de nuestra familia no se rebajara a tal cosa como trabajar como cualquier persona" eso ultimo era lo que colmaba su paciencia y por lo cual terminaba renunciando, no era justo para una persona honrada el ser comparado con un parásito como él.

En cuanto a su vida social era aún peor, siempre estuvo rodeado de hipócritas doble cara que buscaban su amistad por alguna clase de privilegio, aun recordaba a quien en su tiempo fue su único y mejor amigo, era un chico de una familia medianamente sustentable con valores trabajadores y honrados pues tanto padres como hijo salían adelante gracias al esfuerzo por su trabajo, le agradaba este chico pues tenía una visión del mundo más madura a sus veintiuno años pues él sabía que con esfuerzo y determinación podías alcanzar cualquier meta que te propusieras, sin embargo todo esto cambio un días tras el cual la familia de este chico gano un premio de lotería el cual consistía en veinte millones de bits, al principio Spike se alegró por su amigo y la familia de este sin embargo esa felicidad le duro poco pues la actitud de su amigo había cambiado drásticamente en un lapso de dos meses, dos meses en los cuales vio la transformación de una persona humilde y de buenos valores, a una persona engreída que se comportaba como un patán con todo el mundo

-qué te importa el cómo trate a las personas, es muy mi problema-le contesto el chico de manera amenazante una vez que Spike le había preguntado el motivo de su drástico cambio de actitud-o dime es acaso que tienes celos que tenga dinero ahora-pregunto con una burlona y despectiva sonrisa

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Spike, eso no tenía sentido él también era rico y su fortuna lo superaba por mucho y aun así el jamás se comportó como un imbécil con las personas-claro que no viejo, solo quiero saber que le paso a mi mejor amigo, ese chico humilde de buenos valores que era amable con todo el mundo, no este maldito bastardo que se cree superior a los demás siendo que el también vino del lodo-dijo comenzando a perder la paciencia al ver como el que fue su mejor amigo lo ignoraba

-ese chico se quedó en el lodo, donde pertenece, ahora tengo dinero y puedo tratar a las personas como se me dé la gana, así que terminando con esta estúpida conversación hazte a un lado-dijo el chico empujando a Spike para dirigirse a su auto último modelo, sin embargo antes de que pudiese hacer algo sintió como Spike lo tomaba del hombro-¿ahora qué quieres?-pregunto fastidiado para recibir como respuesta un fuerte puño en el rostro que lo dejo en el suelo sumamente aturdido

-eres un imbécil, tener dinero no te da el derecho de ser un cretino…solo trae problemas…estarás condenado a un vida vacía con personas que solo estarán contigo por tu dinero…y cuando menos te lo esperes estarás solo, rogando porque alguien se quede a tu lado…pero no será así…buena suerte en tu nueva vida-después de estas palabras en las cuales definió su vida se alejó del lugar ignorando los insultos a todo pulmón del chico

Dos semanas pasaron después de eso en los cuales Spike se sentía sumamente deprimido, creía haber encontrado una amistad sincera, que tonto fue al pensar eso, la vida siempre te jode como menos te lo esperas…aunque no todo estaba tan mal, tenía a cinco amigas y una hermana a las cuales adoraba por sobre todas las cosas

Applejack, era una chica que provenía de una familia de granjeros que amasaron una gran fortuna dada la calidad de sus productos en los cuales estaban las manzanas, pays de manzana y la famosa sidra de manzana y aun así, a pesar de ser adinerada ella era una chica sumamente trabajadora y honesta, siempre donando dinero a la caridad cuando podía.

Rainbow Dash, una deportista nata, ella tenía en su árbol familiar a diferentes campeones olímpicos, sin embargo el que más destacaba era su padre el cual fue en su tiempo una leyenda en el deporte del futbol, y el cual actualmente dirigía a uno de los equipos de futbol más exitosos de todos los tiempos, los Wonderbolts así pues teniendo detrás suyo un repertorio de campeones ella se esforzaba diariamente para ser mejor y dejar una huella en el mundo, sin embargo lo que más admiraba de ella era su lealtad, siempre al lado de sus amigas apoyándolas en lo que fuera.

Fluttershy, probablemente la persona con el corazón más bondadoso que pudiese existir, ella era hija de un reconocido doctor del cual ya hasta se habían hecho películas, dado que los casos médicos que le tocaban parecían no tener una posible solución y a la cual el siempre encontraba la solución, ella al igual que su padre ejercía la medicina, sin embargo lo que muchos no sabían era que también tenía una enorme veterinaria en la cual cualquier animalito era bienvenido, no importaba su condición ella los recibiría con los brazos abiertos, además de esto siempre organizaba brigadas de salud en las cuales iban a los lugares en los cuales la salud era más bien un privilegio, su propósito era brindar salud a todas las personas para que pudiesen tener una vida mejor.

Pinkie Pie, fiestera por naturaleza ella provenía extrañamente de una familia muy seria de gente de negocios la cual era adinerada por tener una mina de diamantes a su cargo, sin embargo lo que la hacía especial era que a la corta edad de 23 años ella había creado desde cero uno de las franquicias más importantes de postres de todos los tiempos, nos referimos a "Sugar Cube Corner", sin embargo a ella no le importaba ser reconocida por eso, a ella le encantaba ser reconocida por ser una de las personas más amables pues siempre ofrecía eventos de caridad, en la cual el objetivo era sacarle una sonrisa a niños huérfanos, niños de la calle o niños que desgraciadamente pasaban por alguna enfermedad, eso decía ella la hacía le mujer más feliz de todo el mundo.

Rarity, ella era una de los rostros más reconocidos en el mundo de la moda, sus padres eran dueños de uno de las revistas de modas más reconocidas por todo el mundo, sin embargo lo que la caracterizaba no era ese hermoso rostro de ángel, ni ese cuerpo capaz de hacer que cualquier hombre cayera en un estado hipnosis, no, lo que la caracterizaba era su generosidad con las personas, podría parecer una estirada sin embargo la verdad era que si veía que alguna persona necesitada ella no dudaba en ayudarla como le fuese posible…ya mencionamos que ella era la actual pareja sentimental de Spike?.

Twilight, su hermana, ella en su opinión era la persona más genial que existía, ella al igual que él y su hermano shining provenían de una familia de unos importantes políticos, pero lo que hacía brillar a Twilight era que era la alcaldesa de la ciudad de ponyville, a la cual hacia brillar más que a ninguna otra, pues en conjunto con sus amigas hacían todo tipo de movimientos sociales que incentivaban a las personas por hacer un buen cambio.

Pero a pesar de tener a personas maravillosas a su lado, sentía que no encajaba con ellas, y no me malentiendas Spike amaba a estas personas, tanto que daría su vida por ellas, sin embargo el a comparación de ellas no era nada especial, ellas habían cumplido sus sueños y sus metas, y se reflejaba en esos enormes rostros ir radiantes de felicidad.

en cierto punto les tenia envidia, él nunca pudo cumplir su sueño, muchas veces en su vida demostró tener el talento necesario para cumplirlo, sin embargo sus padres y aun de quien menos se lo esperaba su hermana, sus amigas y novia le decían que su sueño era una pérdida de tiempo, que debía tener otra meta en la vida…te preguntaras cuál es ese sueño el cual Spike nunca pudo cumplir, veras Spike era una persona apasionada por la música lo llenaba de felicidad escuchar una buena canción en su auto mientras iba de camino a su casa, eso por momentos lo hacía olvidarse de lo vacía que se sentía su vida al no tener un propósito…su sueño…su meta en la vida…era alcanzar la sima en el género del rap… y aunque este día podría ser otro en el cual se lamentaría por su vida esta vez no será así…esta día es cuando todo cambia.

* * *

The Notorios B.I.G-Suicidal Thoughts

Era una noche tranquila en la ciudad de ponyville, nos encontramos en uno de los lugares residenciales más lujosos en donde se podía observar un lujoso Camaro de color blanco estacionado fuera de una mansión, tal parece que el dueño del auto esperaba a alguien

-When I die, fuck it I wanna go to hell, cuz i´m a piece of shit and it hard to fuckin tell-dentro del veiculo a un volumen moderado se encontraba Spike cantando mentalmente la cancion que sonaba en el estereo de su veiculo-"cuanto mas tardara"-penso un poco fastidiado, hacia media hora que Rarity lo habia dejado esperando en el auto, la razon era que se estaba arreglando para unos premios de la moda en los cuales ellas estaba nominada-joder hasta cuando seguire con esto-penso un poco decaido, hacia ya hace tiempo que no sentia nada por Rarity la unica razon por la cual se mantenia con ella era por que se sentia culpable al no poder seguir correspondiendo el cariño que ella le demostraba, sabia que estaba mal, sabia que era mejor terminar con ella antes de que la lastimase sin embargo las miradas soñadoras y esas tiernas palabras que ella le dedicaba le impedian terminar por completo su relación con ella, fatigado por sus pensamientos aflojo un poco la corbata de su traje y subio mas el volumen del estereo, pero justo en ese momento la puerta del copiloto fue abierta por Rarity que entraba al auto mientras se colgaba unos pendintes

-siento hacerte esperar amor, pero mi cabello es un desastre y no tienes idea de lo que tarde en hacer que luciera presentable-dijo la modista dándole un afectuoso beso en la mejilla-que guapo luces-coqueteo guillando un ojo de forma sexy a lo que Spike solo le dio una sonrisa, iba a continuar son su coqueteo cuando escucho la música que sonaba en el estéreo

-I know my mother wish she got a fuckin' abortion-sonaba la canción relatando cosas que al criterio de la modista le parecían horribles

-Spike cariño por que escuchas esa horrible música-pregunto con una media sonrisa en el rostro, pues ella pensaba que Spike escuchaba esa música solo para hacerla enojar- tranquilo querido, ya estoy aquí te mostrare algo de buena música-dijo la chica tomando de su bolso su celular para sincronizarlo con el estéreo-¡oh sí, eso está mucho mejor!-exclamo subiendo el volumen del estéreo en el cual sonaba "Sugar"-Yeah you show me good loving, make it alright-cantaba Rarity mientras jugueteaba con las manos de Spike

-"jajá si buena música"-pensó soltando un débil suspiro, y no es que le desagradase esa música, de hecho le gustaba sin embargo para él era algo fastidioso escuchar las mismas canciones en todos lados, era como si las personas no se abrieran a otros géneros-bien si ya estamos listos pongámonos en marcha-dijo tratando de sonar lo más entusiasmado posible fallando en el intento cosa que la modista noto

-Spike cariño…pasa algo-pregunto preocupada bajando el volumen del estéreo-sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea-comento dulcemente

-bueno veras yo…-justo en ese momento el teléfono de la chica sonó

RING RING

-dame un momento si-pidió Rarity contestando el teléfono-diga… ¡oh querida ya vamos en camino!.. ¿En verdad?... si jajá el luce guapo –decía Rarity riendo con la persona con quien hablaba olvidándose por completo de Spike, que solo se limitó a guardar silencio y dirigir su vista al frente del camino para dirigirse al salón donde se llevaría a cabo el evento

-"I wonder if I died, would tears come to her eyes, Forgive for my disrespect, forgive me for my lies"-y mientras conducía de camino al evento y su novia lo ignoraba Spike volvía a sus pensamientos repasando la canción que hacia unos momentos estaba escuchando.

Después de media hora de estar conduciendo por fin habían llegado al evento, se trataba de un enorme edificio rodeado de cientos de paparazis que tomaban fotos de todas las personas que pasaban por la alfombra roja

-bien, hemos llegado-anuncio Spike estacionándose una cuadra antes de donde se encontraba todo el evento

-¡genial!-exclamo Rarity bajándose del auto dejando desconcertado ha Spike

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto extrañado viendo como Rarity buscaba algo entre las cosas de su bolso

-oh veras, las chicas fueron invitadas como gente de honor, por lo que te pedí que me trajeras para verme con ellas-respondió la chica aun buscando algo entre sus cosas-¡maldición, juro que la deje por aquí!-exclamo algo enojada

-espera un minuto, me estás diciendo que me invitaste a este evento pero solo como tu chofer-pregunto algo molesto, eso realmente le había dolido si bien ya no sentía nada por la chica realmente se esforzaba por ser la mejor persona para ella, y que ella le hiciera algo así lo hacía considerar seriamente terminar su relación en cuanto antes

-b-bueno si lo dices de ese modo suena bastante feo…pero también quiero que estés aquí-dijo un poco avergonzada, no pensó que Spike reaccionaria tan mal-¡aquí estas!-exclamo sacando de su bolsa un gafete dorado-toma, con esto te dejaran entrar sin ningún problema-dijo entregándole el gafete con una tierna sonrisa-mira, lo siento mucho pero las chicas no podían pasar a recogerme y eras mi última esperanza…prometo compensártelo-comento de forma coqueta

-¡Rarity, aquí estamos amiga!-exclamo Pinkie pie desde una lujosa limosina en donde se podían divisar a las demás chicas dentro

-¡ya voy Pinkie!-exclamo Rarity levantando su brazo para que las demás chicas la ubicaran-te veo dentro Spike-dijo dándole una última vista para después cerrar la puerta del copiloto y correr en dirección a donde se encontraban sus amigas

-si…te veo dentro…-dijo en suspiro apretando fuertemente el volante del auto-al carajo con ella…al carajo con ellas…-dijo con algo de enojo pues no era la primera vez que Rarity le hacía esto, en veces ambos salían como pareja pero por algún motivo u otro siempre terminaba de chofer de las chicas, eso realmente lo molestaba y lastimaba de sobremanera pues si bien adoraba con todo su corazón a las chicas, odiaba que ellas se aprovecharan de el de esa manera-tranquilo viejo…no te alteres…esta noche es importante para Rarity así que cálmate y hazlo por ella-se dijo así mismo para respirar profundamente y dejar su auto en un estacionamiento cercano al evento, y mientras caminaba a la entrada del evento se decía así mismo que debía terminar con Rarity, esa relación lo estaba acabando mentalmente

-su nombre-exigió un hombre de seguridad a lo que Spike le mostro el gafete dorado haciendo que el hombre se moviese de la entrada para que Spike pudiese pasar

-gracias-dijo pasando dentro del edificio que estaba adornado elegantemente-je, donde la realeza se reúne-pensó viendo a cientos de personas todas y cada una de ellas vistiendo elegantemente sin embargo lo que más resaltaba eran esas sonrisas petulantes que les regalaban a las cámaras, era como si les estuviesen diciendo a las personas lo superiores que ellos son a comparación de los demás

-¡Spike!-exclamo Pinkie pie saltando sobre su espalda dándole un fuerte abrazo-te estuvimos buscando, porque tardaste tanto-pregunto la chica liberando a su amigo del abrazo-por cierto que guapo-comento dándole una sonrisa picarona

-jeje gracias Pinkie, tú también luces hermosa-dijo respondiendo el alago, y la verdad era que Pinkie lucia muy hermosa pues vestía un elegante pero coqueto vestido color rojo que resaltaba su figura-y respondiendo a tu pregunta…no encontraba lugar donde estacionar el auto-respondió con una sonrisa

-Spike, viejo aquí estabas-dijo Rainbow Dash dándole un amistoso golpe en el hombro

-si jeje, oye déjame ser el primero en decirte que luces adorable en un vestido-comento rodeando a la chica por el hombro atrayéndola a él solo para llevarse un codazo en las costillas-está bien, está bien capte el mensaje…pero de igual modo, luces bien-dijo dándole una amigable sonrisa

-gracias…tú también luces bien Spike-respondió al alago un poco sonrojada

-bien aquí están todas, y debo decir señoritas que es un honor estar rodeado de su hermosa presencia-dijo de forma caballerosa haciendo una reverencia al ver llegar a las chicas faltantes que al igual que Pinkie y Rainbow se veía todas hermosas

Después de estas palabras dichas por Spike las chicas soltaron una carcajada, pues sabían que Spike al verlas alagaría su aspecto

-jajá gracias Spike, pero debemos darnos prisa, la premiación ya va a comenzar-comento Rarity a lo que seguida de las chicas se dirigieron a una mesa que estaba frente a donde se presentarían a los ganadores, sin embargo el único que no las siguió fue Spike pues algo había llamado su atención

-¡pero mama, yo no quería venir!-exclamaba un chico de al parecer unos 18 años de edad que discutía con su madre

-¡no me importa si no querías venir, tú harás lo que tu padre y yo digamos por el bien de nuestro dinero!-decía la madre a regañadientes con una expresión que denotaba cólera-¡no entiendes tu presencia con nosotros es indispensable, si las personas importantes de esta estúpida fiesta nos ven como una familia modelo querrán acercarse a nosotros!-decía la madre, que al parecer solo le importaba el dinero

-pero a mí no me importa el dinero…madre por favor te lo ruego…solo quiero seguir mi sueño-dijo el chico der manera afligida a lo que la madre descaradamente se rio en su cara

-jajaja, sigues con ese estúpido sueño, despierta de una maldita vez niño, tu sueño es imposible de lograr…y aun si tienes talento quien te asegura que podrás ser alguien…el mundo es cruel hijo, no tiene espacio para soñadores, si quieres algo tienes que tomarlo por la fuerza-vocifero la madre viendo con rabia a su hijo

-te odio…te odio, ojala nunca hubiese nacido-soltó el chico con amargura solo para recibir una fuerte bofetada por parte de su madre-je, voy al baño-dijo el chico soltando unas cuantas lagrimas para dar media vuelta y dirigirse a los baños

Spike no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, acaso era posible que una madre destrozase los sueños de su hijo solo por dinero...al parecer era posible, en ese momento una ola de emociones llego a él con fuerza, ira, tristeza, impotencia…pero sobre todo empatía, pues aun cuando quisiera reprimir los recuerdos sus padres también habían destrozado sus sueños no solo por dinero, sino también por las apariencias, según ellos era inaudito que su familia tuviese una mancha negra como lo era considerado un rapero

-Spike, te encuentras bien-pregunto Twilight que había llegado al lado de su hermano tras ver que no las había seguido

-si…me disculpas, tengo que ir al baño-dijo Spike sin voltear a ver a su hermana para seguir los pasos del chico-"solo espero que no cometa una estupidez"-pensó un poco preocupado pues con el estado emocional del chico cualquier cosa podría pasar

CRACK, TRASH

Eran los ruidos que se escuchaban dentro del baño de hombres que para fortuna de ambos se encontraba alejado de todo el ruido de la fiesta

-¡mierda!-exclamo Spike al escuchar el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose-¡abre la puerta!-ordeno dando fuertes golpes a la puerta

-¡lárgate quien quiera que seas!-se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta, para después intensificarse los ruidos de cosas rompiéndose, tales como cerámica y madera, luego de un minuto el ruido se detuvo

-¡abre la puerta, abre la puta puerta maldita sea!-ordeno sin recibir respuesta alguna-"a la fuerza será entonces"-pensó para dar unos pasos hacia atrás para después dar una fuerte patada que abrió la puerta-¡chico te encuentras bien…!-exclamo preocupado entrando al baño encontrando una escena que le rompió el corazón, era el chico que se encontraba sentado en el piso abrazado de sus piernas siendo mojado por agua que salía sin control de un lavabo roto-joder chico, que hiciste-pregunto acercándose al lavabo para taparlo con un pedazo de cerámica rota

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto el chico sin darle la cara a Spike

Soltando un ligero suspiro Spike se sentó a un lado del chico importándole poco si su traje se mojaba, guardando silencio por uno momentos para poner en orden sus pensamientos, después de unos segundos Spike decidió hablar primero

-lo vi todo-comento serrando sus ojos mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en la pared en la que estaban recargados

-te envió mi madre, porque si es así te pido de favor que te largues, no quiero volver a ver a esa maldita bruja-dijo el chico con rabia en sus palabras

-no, no me envió nadie…vine porque pensé que querrías hablar-respondió Spike tranquilamente a lo que el chico guardo silencio por unos minutos

-y por qué querría hablar contigo-pregunto dudoso levantando un poco su rostro

-por qué soy un desconocido que no te juzgara y que probablemente nunca volverás a ver después de esta noche-respondió escuchando como la respiración del chico volvía a la normalidad, después de un minuto el chico hablo

-mi madre es una perra-soltó el chico en un suspiro de alivio, parecía que hacía tiempo quería decirlo

-pude verlo, pero quiero saber la razón-comento Spike enderezando su postura un poco, viendo que el chico guardaba silencio volvió a hablar-escuche algo sobre un sueño, puedo saber cuál es-pregunto tratando de sonar amable, el chico viendo la sonrisa amable de Spike pudo apreciar que él estaba ahí para ayudarlo así que tomando la oportunidad de desahogarse hablo

-quiero ser artista…específicamente pintor-dijo el chico cerrando los ojos esperando una risa burlona por parte de Spike la cual nunca llego-¿no te reirás?-pregunto un poco intrigado al ver que el rostro de Spike seguía serio

-tengo razones para hacerlo-respondió a modo de pregunta a lo que el chico negó con la cabeza-entonces no lo hare-dijo tranquilamente-¿Por qué tu madre se opone?-pregunto viendo al chico, ya se esperaba la respuesta pero quería escuchar la versión del chico

-dinero…solo por dinero viejo-respondió el chico, negándose a contar más al parecer le dolía hablar de eso

-ya veo-dijo un poco decepcionado, al parecer ahora a las personas les importaba el dinero más que cualquier otra cosa-¿y eres bueno?-pregunto con un tono de voz un poco que trataba de sonar gracioso

-je, un poco creo-respondió sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo secándolo con su traje para ir directo a la galería de su teléfono y entrar en la carpeta de fotos-mira-dijo entregándole el teléfono a Spike

-wow-fue lo único que dijo Spike, pues las pinturas que el chico tenía capturadas en su teléfono eran simplemente geniales, entre ellas pudo ver un hermoso paisaje donde se podía ver una cascada donde sus aguas desembocaban en un claro rodeado de hermosos árboles, la siguiente era una foto de un cuadro en donde se podía observar un fondo espacial, donde resaltaban los colores azul, naranja y verde-¿en verdad tu pintaste esto?-pregunto un poco dudoso

-jeje si…aunque creo que voy a dejarlo…no tengo el apoyo de nadie-comento el chico decaído

-no-dijo Spike rápidamente

-¿he?-pregunto el chico un poco confundido

-no, no puedes abandonar tu sueño, maldita sea tienes talento para ser un jodido genio-exclamo Spike levantándose del suelo

-pero...pero mis padres dicen que nadie me…-sin embargo fue levantado del suelo por Spike

-que importa lo que digan tus padres, maldita sea chico tienes talento y lo vas a dejar ir solo porque tus padres prefieren el dinero por sobre tu felicidad, al carajo con ellos, si ellos no te apoyan habrá personas que llegaran a tu vida y serán tu soporte…y mientras esperas a que eso pase lucha maldita sea, lucha no dejes que tus sueños sean pisoteados y si eso significa que tienes que abandonar todo lo que conoces entonces hazlo, haz tu propio legado…no seas como yo…28 años y no he logrado nada en mi vida…siempre he sido un maldito parasito…no dejare que desperdicies tu vida como yo-dijo tomando al chico de los hombros para verlo directamente a los ojos, no sabía supo de donde salieron esa palabras pero se sentía jodidamente asustado al pensar que el chico dejara atrás su sueño tal y como él lo hizo

-yo…yo…yo voy a hacerlo-dijo el chico después de un largo minuto de silencio-seguiré mi sueño… ¡no me importa si mis padres no me apoyan, saldré adelanto por mi mismo!- exclamo el chico lleno de determinación, las palabras de Spike le habían dado ese empujón que necesitaba

-toma, necesitaras esto-dijo entregándole 20 mil bits que había sacado de su cartera-huye de casa, consigue un apartamento, esto te sostendrá por un tiempo, una vez que te hayas establecido vende tus pinturas, publícalas en internet, date a conocer al mundo-dijo a modo de orden a lo que el chico penosamente tomo el dinero para después asentir a la orden que Spike le había dicho-ahora largo-dijo dándole un amistoso golpe en el hombro

-gracias…en verdad muchas gracias…desconocido-dijo el chico en la salida de los baños viendo por última vez a Spike para después salir corriendo a la calle sintiéndose más libre que nunca

Por otro lado Spike simplemente suspiro para quitarse el saco de su traje y arrojarlo a la basura pues estaba completamente empapado, después de esto salió silencioso de los baños y se dirigió a la mesa en donde se encontraban sus amigas

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-pregunto Twlight un poco molesta pues habían pasado quince minutos

-¿Qué le paso a tu saco Spike?-pregunto tímidamente Fluttershy al ver que Spike sin responderle a Twlight se sentó en un lugar vacío junto a ella

-me encontré con un amigo…y le debía un saco-dijo sin ganas de hablar respondiendo las preguntas de ambas chicas dejándolas insatisfechas con la respuesta sin embargo decidieron no preguntar nada más pues el estado de Spike les decía que debían de guardar silencio

-¿Spike cariño, te pasa algo?-pregunto Rarity viendo el estado decaído y serio de Spike

-no, no es nada-respondió secamente sin dirigirle la mirada

Aunque de igual manera Rarity quedo poco convencida por la respuesta de Spike, pero cuando estaba por insistir las luces del escenario se encendieron dando inicio al evento, haciendo que Rarity al igual que las chicas perdieran el interés en Spike, prestando toda su atención al presentador que daba comienzo con la premiación.

Durante todo esto Spike estaba metido en sus pensamientos, no se creía que había ayudado a alguien a dar un paso en su sueño, se sentía feliz pero a la vez celoso, maldita sea no creía que un chico de 18 años había dejado todo atrás por seguir su sueño…joder eso sí que era tener pelotas…pelotas que a él le faltaban, pero de un momento a otro fue sacado de sus pensamientos por los fuertes gritos de felicidad de sus amigas, hermana y novia.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto al ver como Rarity se había levantado de su lugar para dirigirse rápidamente a donde el presentador la esperaba

-¡Rarity gano, Rarity ganó el premio más importante de la noche Spike!-respondió Pinkie sacudiéndola de un lado a otro

Y efectivamente, al dirigir su mirada al escenario pudo ver una enorme pantalla la cual decía "diseñadora del año" y debajo aparecía el nombre de Rarity la cual en estos momentos se encontraba recibiendo el premio por parte del presentador el cual después de entregarle su premio le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla como felicitación, luego de esto paso a entregarle el micrófono a Rarity para que dijera unas palabras

-¡gracias, gracias muchas gracias, en verdad no tengo palabras para describir lo feliz que estoy jajá, pero primero quiero agradecer a mis padres que me apoyaron en esto, a mis amigas que estuvieron conmigo todo momento de mi carrera, pero sobre todo quiero agradecerle a mi novio que hizo eso y más, abandono su tonto sueño de ser un tonto rapero, para estar todo el tiempo conmigo, porque yo sé que el verme realizar mis sueños y metas es más que suficiente para el…!-luego de estas palabras Spike dejo de escuchar, acaso había escuchado bien, acaso Rarity se había burlado del frente a cientos de personas que la secundaron, y lo peor de todo fue escuchar a su hermana y amigas decir cosas como "jajá pero que bobito" o "jajá si, esas personas no tiene futuro".

-suficiente-dijo casi en susurro sin embargo fue escuchado por Twlight

-¿dijiste algo Spike?-pregunto aun riendo

Y sin decir palabra alguna Spike se levantó de su lugar dejando desconcertadas a las chicas que solo observaron a Spike dirigirse a la salida

-"suficiente de esta mierda"-pensó Spike completamente molesto, esto ya había sido el colmo por mucho tiempo había soportado esas burlas pero ya no más, estaba decidido, dejaría esta vida que tanto odiaba y se dedicaría a hacer realidad su sueño, ya no le importaba lo que sus papas, sus amigas, su hermana y su hermano dijeran sobre él, con este pensamiento en la cabeza una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro, quien diría que solo necesitarías que un montón de imbéciles se burlaran de ti para que reunieras el valor para mandar todo al carajo

-¡Spike, Spike a dónde vas!-exclamo Rarity siendo seguida por las demás chicas-¡Spike te pregunte a dónde demonios vas!-volvió a preguntar sujetando fuertemente el brazo de Spike deteniendo su avance-¿te pregunte algo, a donde demonios vas?-por tercera ocasión volvió a preguntar con coraje en sus palabras

-lejos de ti-respondió sin voltear a ver a Rarity que había puesto una cara de sorpresa

-d-disculpa-dijo comenzando a preocuparse

-¡no escuchaste me voy lejos de ti, lejos de ellas, lejos de todo maldita sea, ya no puedo soportar esto más, todos los días de mi maldita vida siempre he hecho lo que mis estúpidos padres han querido que hiciera y veme que soy ahora, soy un maldito parasito, se acabó termino contigo!-exclamo soltando todos los sentimientos que reprimió por años

-¡Spike, que demonios te pasa!-exclamo Twlight completamente furiosa, no podía creer que su hermano le hubiese gritado todas esas barbaridades a su amiga

-¡te diré lo que pasa Twilight, pasa que toda mi vida no he sido más que un parasito vividor, nunca he hecho nada por lo cual sentirme orgulloso, todo lo que he hecho es agachar la cabeza y asentir a todo lo que tú y mis padres dicen como un idiota!...pero se acabó, me largare de aquí, nunca más volverán a verme-exclamo furioso Spike dejando a su hermana igual de atónita y dolida por las fuertes palabras que le dijo, al ver que Twilight estaba en shock por sus palabras Spike se dispuso a irse sin embargo recibió una fuerte bofetada en el rostro por parte de Rarity que se encontraba llorando mares

-¡lárgate, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida, crees que vas a lograr lo que quieres dejando todo atrás, si es así entonces vete y no regreses nunca idiota fracasado!-exclamo Rarity soltando lágrimas de rabia

-no tienes que decírmelo dos veces-dijo secamente Spike para dar media vuelta y entrar en su auto para encenderlo y arrancar a todo lo que el acelerador le permitía

-por favor…no te vayas-soltó Rarity entre sollozos para desplomarse de rodillas y ser inmediatamente rodeada por sus amigas en un fuerte abrazo

* * *

Y mientras las chicas con el corazón destrozado lloraban a mares Spike manejaba a toda velocidad directo a su casa

-¡AAAAAAAAA!-exclamaba Spike con ira dentro de su auto, maldita sea por años había practicado un dialogo para sacar lo que sentía sin embargo una vez comenzó a desahogarse no midió sus palabras y termino lastimando a personas que le importaban-"ya no hay marcha atrás"-pensó calmándose completamente para después reír un poco, pero en ese momento su risa fue interrumpida por su teléfono, tomándolo vio que se trataba de Twilight y por un momento dudo en contestar o no, sin embargo sabía que si respondía la llamada de una u otra forma Twilight terminaría convenciéndolo de desistir en su decisión-lo siento hermanita, pero quiero buscar mi camino-dijo viendo por última vez la foto de su hermana que aparecía como contacto para arrojar el teléfono por la ventana del auto haciendo que este se rompiese en mil pedazos

Una vez llegando a su destino Spike bajo rápidamente del auto para subir corriendo a su habitación sabiendo que no tendría tiempo que desperdiciar, pues ya predecía que Twilight habría llamado a sus padres o a Shining para detenerlo, sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a que eso pasara.

-"debo darme prisa"-pensó llegando a su habitación para sacar una mochila de su armario y comenzar a llenarla con ropa, una vez terminado esto levanto el colchón de su cama para arrojarlo lejos y tomar unos 200 mil bits que tenía ahorrados-con esto será suficiente-dijo metiendo el dinero en la mochila de la ropa para rápidamente quitarse el incómodo traje y vestirse con un pantalón de mezclilla negro, unos tenis cualquiera y una camisa blanca con el estampado de un cráneo con una corona dorada junto con la frase "BIGGIE" y una fecha que marcaba "1972-1997", para por ultimo tomar una sudadera y un gorro negro que puso rápidamente en su cabeza

-¡rápido, aún sigue aquí!-escucho desde afuera la voz de su hermano seguida de la de su padre

-"hora de irse"-pensó para colgarse la mochila y abrir la ventana de su habitación para comenzar a salir, sin embargo antes de partir dio un último vistazo a lo que alguna vez fue su cuarto para por ultimo arrojar un escupitajo al suelo y dejarse caer desde el segundo piso de la mansión

-¡abre la puerta Spike, hijo por favor solo queremos hablar!-alcanzaba a escuchar por la ventana para después correr en dirección a la calle, no se arriesgaría a usar el auto pues no era estúpido y sabía que esas cosas ahora tenían localizadores por si acaso a alguien se le ocurría robar el auto este podría ser localizado rápidamente

-¡taxi, taxi!-exclamo llamado al chofer del vehículo para rápidamente subirse al auto-a la terminal de autobuses por favor-pidió tratando de calmar su respiración pues había corrido varias cuadras para alejarse de su familia

-enseguida joven-dijo el chofer de modo tranquilo para tomar rumbo al lugar que Spike le indico

-gracias-dijo con una sonrisa-disculpe…no es molestia si le pido un consejo-pregunto Spike al chofer

-adelante joven, pregunte lo que sea-dijo el taxista regalándo le una amigable sonrisa a Spike a través del retrovisor

-hui de mi familia…a donde me aconseja ir-sin rodeos fue directo al punto

-difícil pregunta chico…que te parece "chang"-dijo el taxista-es un lugar de pandilleros e inmundicia social, a tu familia nunca se le ocurría buscarte en ese lugar-comento sin quitar la vista de la carretera, a la cual luego de diez minutos de silencio habían llegado a su destino-llegamos joven…serán 123 bits por favor-anuncio el chofer estacionándose fuera la terminal de autobuses

-aquí tiene…y gracias por el consejo-agradeció Spike entregando el dinero al chofer que solo se limitó a asentir de manera positiva para después arrancar en otra dirección, después de ver como el taxi se alejaba Spike dio media vuelta para entrar a la terminal de autobuses la cual debía decir estaba casi desolada sino fuera por 3 personas que estaban dormidas en las bancas de espera-entonces "chang" he-se dijo así mismo para formarse en la fila para comprar boletos aunque claramente no había necesidad pues él era el único en la fila por lo cual se dirigió a la única ventanilla que estaba abierta a altas horas de la noche-buenas noches, un boleto para "chang" por favor-pidió a la mujer que atendía la ventanilla solo se limitó a verlo para tomar un boleto y colocarlo en las manos de Spike

-200 bits-dijo secamente la mujer, claramente amargada por su trabajo-el número de su asiento es el 12, el autobús sale en 10 minutos siéntese y espere-dijo entregándole un recibo a Spike que después de esto se retiró y fue a sentarse a las bancas

"el autobús para chang partirá de inmediato, pasajeros favor de abordar enseguida"

-demonios-dijo levantándose rápidamente de la banca a la cual apenas se había sentado para entrar al autobús y entregarle el boleto al chofer que lo tomo y lo partió en dos regresándose lo a Spike, que se dirigió al asiento que se le había sido asignado para dejarse caer en este y estirar su cuerpo provocando que varios huesos sonasen por el cansancio-"que día"-pensó dando un bostezo mientras se acomodaba en el asiento y observar por la ventana del autobús como este se ponía en marcha a su destino-vendrán cosas buenas-se dijo así mismo y con esto último en mente cerro sus ojos para caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Me gustaría su aprobación :D


End file.
